She Will Be Loved
by ifelthope
Summary: Hermione returned to Hogwarts, and so did he. Like clockwork, she falls asleep on the couch, and he carries her to bed, and recites lines from her favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. Her heart belongs to someone else, could that heart love another? Dr/Hm
1. She always belonged to someone else

Disclaimer: Goes without saying.

A/N: I decided to re-do this oldie, edited it, (basically rewriting it, it's a 2 part-er) to make it fit for the circumstances that Hermione went back to Hogwarts, and so did a certain blonde haired boy.

* * *

She Will Be Loved: She always belonged to someone else

**  
**She took in slow deep and even breaths, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. There sleeping on the couch, Head Girl, Hermione Granger. She looks empty, spent… dead. With her eyes closed like that, just so different. Book in hand, of course.

Always falls asleep on the green couch, and always with the same book in hand.

A Gryffindor house ring around her neck, she thinks no one can see it, covered by a stiff collar and bushy hair. She thinks it actually means something, naive, but sweet. I've see them quarrel when he's around, but it's what's expected.

If she keeps this up, she'll have a crick in her neck larger than Potter's ego.

She's so light in my arms. She fits here, like she was meant to.

If only.

It has become habit, feeling her fit perfectly in my arms. Carrying her to her room.

"Tis torture, and not mercy: heaven is here," I whisper and pull her covers up just below her chin.

I should go. Anywhere else would be the best place.

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light."

The door closes too quietly, and the walk to my room seems longer than before. This night lasts forever. I put down the same book, always the same book. And I fall asleep, while something hallow inside of me aches.

"Come in." My voice hard.

She stood in my doorway, the dawn casting a faint golden hue to her skin.

"Well, what do you want? Spit it out Granger." I took in a sharp breath, something to calm the loud beating in my chest.

"Thank you."

"What for?" I asked to an already empty doorway.

I sighed, letting go breath I didn't know I had held.

I could eat every piece of breakfast, on every plate, in the Great Hall, and it wouldn't help this emptiness.

Why did she have to be with him? I'd seen them, everyone had seen them, watched him smile valiantly, put an arm around her waist, her take his hand, smile with him. Weasley and Granger, so together.

But there was always something different about the way she was when she smiled in her sleep. With closed eyes.

I saw her smile to the people besides her. I saw her excusing herself from the table.  
But most of all, I saw _her_. Only her and the graceful way she walks.

I would go to her, in her library. She truly lives amongst the dust of these books, in her discreet corner, in her own world, all by herself. And I'm here too.

"Who's there?" She knew my footsteps all too well.

"Sorry to bother you, I just..." I placed the same book onto the table, always the same book.

"Thank you." I heard her whisper as I walked away.

The day would go by and I would only have one moment to look forward to.

There on the green couch with closed eyes, she took in slow and deep even breaths, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. I let the book she always held, the one I always returned fall to the floor.

I started the night like every night, letting this emptiness inside fill, if only for a few moments. In my own room, the time went by more slowly. My hands still shaken and my breath ragged after being near her. The dawn dragged on.

"Come in."

She stood in my doorway.

"Tha-"

I cut her line off, "Don't worry about it, Granger."

And I placed the book in her hands.

The day passed, and every second I only saw her.

Maybe I was a masochist. Doing this every night, making sure she never developed that crick in her neck, I was kidding no one.

This night was different. As I took her in my arms, she slid hers around my neck, breathing in the air that touched my skin. She mumbled something under her breath, I couldn't understand.

Pulling up the covers to just below her chin, my hand lingered there, and brushed against her lips.

She drew in a quick breath, and murmured, "Why? Why do you?"

"Let me stand here till thou remember it." I whispered to her.

She opened her eyes the slightest bit and answered,  
"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
remembering how I love thy company."

I moved near the doorway and recited the lines  
that I had recited to myself a thousand times,  
"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
forgetting any other home but this."

"It doesn't end well for them."

"Star-crossed lovers, I understand better than I should,"  
And I did understand, all too well.  
They were doomed before they even met.

"Keep it safe, for always." She whispered to me, and looked at her and walked away.**  
**  
That night was different, it was that night that she had underlined a few lines in act V scene II,  
"And never from this palace of dim night  
depart again: here, here will I remain"

A few lines below were the words she had mumbled under her breath. The words I understood she had said.

I looked at my breakfast plate and knew that no food could fill the hollowness that ached today more than it had ever before, that possibly, nothing ever would.

* * *

A/N: Please review, thanks!

If you didn't catch on the book is of the play "Romeo and Juliet" by Billy Shakespeare.

&the line Hermione spoke that Draco couldn't understand was from  
Act V Scene III, Romeo: "Arms, take your last embrace!"

Read On for more, from her point of view...


	2. Try so hard to say goodbye

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

A/N: I decided to re-do this oldie, edited it, (basically rewriting it) to make it fit for the circumstances (cannon book) that Hermione went back to Hogwarts, and so did a certain blonde haired boy.

This is the last bit of the last part of the story from her p.o.v.

* * *

She Will Be Loved: Try So Hard To Say Goodbye

"Don't worry about it Granger." He spoke.

As if his words would really keep me from worrying. As if I hadn't been going mad knowing what he was doing, letting him be so close, if not the worse part, wanting him to be close!

His eyes were so…sincere.

Was this not the boy who had played a part in Dumbledore's death? Was this not the boy who had chosen his side long before anyone had the choice to make? Was this not the boy who had ridiculed me for 7 years, taunted me, and on some level had wanted me dead!?

He placed my tattered old copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' in my hands.

And I knew. I knew all along, this wasn't that boy. All along, I had known, some part of me had known that he wasn't that boy, that he'd never been that boy, at least not of his own free-will. He had been playing a part, the only part he'd been given. And some part of him, had never ever been that boy.

He had a new role now, one he could shape on his own terms, and he was reaching out now, with kindness.

I'd heard him every night, some nights not as clear as others, but I'd heard him. As he pulled the covers up to my chin, he'd recite some line from 'Romeo and Juliet.'

He'd read my copy. He was reading muggle books, reciting muggle poetry. And the scary part is that I liked every second that he did.

In the library I stared down my copy of 'Romeo and Juliet,' he could never be my Romeo, because I loved Ron. With my whole heart I loved Ron.

Maybe if Juliet had just married Paris.

I can't believe I'm trying to make him Romeo. It was wrong. And I knew it.  
And he would never be my Romeo, because I would never love him.

Why did I have to fit in his arms so well?

What am I saying? How could I ever think to do this?  
I had a true love, his name was Ronald Weasley! And Ron had every part of my heart.

Why didn't I read 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' before I slept, that would have made much more sense. Or 'Hamlet' just to throw everything off.

But maybe if he had been reciting Dr. Seuss, maybe I would've felt the same way.

I took my quil and underlined two lines that stood out more than they ever stood out to me before…

The day passed slowly, and I knew what I had to do. I had to do nothing different.

It was easy enough falling asleep, but would it be any easier to do what came next?

Like clockwork, I felt his arms around me. It felt safe. Like how I felt whenever I was with Ron, never scared, only sure.

Without hesitating I put my arms around him, letting my head rest in the shallow of his neck. I mumbled, "Arms, take your last embrace!" and smiled softly to myself. I took in his scent for the first and only time. Exhaling it all away in one long breath.

I could feel the way his heart beat, so loud and so fast, as if it was worried it only had a certain amount of beats until it could beat no more. I could feel it in contrast to my own heart that was slow and steady. I could live in this moment forever, but I never would.

He put me down gently onto my bed, taking the greatest care not to disturb me, though, now I wasn't sleeping. He pulled the cover over me, and then his hand brushed against my lip,

_Thus with a kiss, I die.  
_  
And that part of me that would never love him, hesitated. How could that possibly be?

I drew in a quick breath, and murmured, "Why? Why do you?"

He hushed me and whispered, "Let me stand here till thou remember it."

Act II, Scene II. I knew it all by heart. Apparently, so did he.

I opened my eyes to look at him, the faint moonlight hit his pale skin, and made him softly glow. I memorized how he looked standing there, and would remember him as so.  
I answered in all honesty,

"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
remembering how I love thy company."

Moving his way to the door and without missing a beat he spoke,  
"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
forgetting any other home but this."

For a second, in this moment, my heart betrayed me.  
I knew it had, it was unmistakable, if only for a second.

"It doesn't end well for them." I cautioned.  
Hoping this would ease what I really meant to say.

He smiled, "Star-crossed lovers, I understand better than I should"

Nothing I could have ever said would have eased what I should have said out loud,  
instead I left it up to the two simple lines I had underlined earlier.

"Keep it safe, for always." I whispered to him as he walked away, knowing I had left everything and anything I felt in the tattered pages of an old book, in the lines,

"And never from this palace of dim night  
depart again: here, here will I remain"

I would never love Draco Malfoy, but that isn't to say that some small part of me couldn't. If the circumstances were different, If we had more time, I think that some part of me could grow to love him.

In that second that my heart betrayed me, If only for that single moment, I let that part of me that could grow to love him, do so, for one last time.

As he walked away I let that small part of me, the part that could grow to love him -for a second the part that did love him, walk away with him. Everything I had for Draco Malfoy, would be with him, for always.

* * *

A/N: Review please!

It's been a while, a long while, and in the dead of the night, this came to me, because the original was rubbish.

Part one, was semi-inspired by the song, 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 (If you play the song and read part 1 at the same time, you'll get the deal). And In part 2, the bit where Hermione thinks about rewriting 'Romeo and Juliet' is an homage to Bella Swan's crazy Romeo and Juliet thoughts.


End file.
